


H is for Helping

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, bed sharing, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Garcia hasn't been sleeping since they rescued Rufus and it takes a push from Lucy to figure out the reason why.





	H is for Helping

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF. Garcia Flynn decided to wreck me with feels and since he is the newly recycled king of extra, I didn't fight it.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

Slipping from the bed, he slowly pulled the door open and tiptoed out into the hall. The quiet of the bunker wrapped around him and he straightened up, heading to the kitchen. There was a faint buzz from the light above the sink and he checked to make sure the stove was off. With efficient movements, Garcia checked the bathroom for dripping sinks, made sure the lights were off in the hallways, and that the supply room was locked.

For the last three weeks, ever since they’d rescued Rufus from death, Garcia couldn’t sleep without a thorough security sweep of the bunker. He tried. He’d lie down and listen to the hum of the heater and the various drips... and his brain would fill with all the ways that a Rittenhouse agent could sneak in, could take out the team before he had a chance to react. Logically, he knew the alarms would sound and the bunker would lock down and any intruder would be dealt with as quickly as possible.

He still paced the corridors, checking vents and wiggling door handles to make sure they were locked tight.

“Garcia, what are you doing?”

Lucy’s soft sleepy voice drifted down the hallway and he spun around, his flashlight shining up into her face and making her flinch.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, lowering the light. “I’m doing a security check. Go back to bed.”

She glanced around the hallway and wrapped her robe around her shoulders. “We’re safe though, right? I mean, Agent Christopher wouldn’t let us stay here if it wasn’t safe.”

He grinned and nodded. “Of course, yeah. It’s just a habit.”

Giving him a long look, Lucy walked up to him and reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is this because of Jessica?”

“What do you mean?” He kept his eyes on her, trying to look casual even though the flashlight beam wavered in his shaking hand.

“You never used to do security checks,” she said, her voice filled with compassion. “You know Wyatt does a check before we go to sleep right?”

“Yeah, like I’m going to trust you - our safety to Captain Unreasonable.” Garcia felt his fist clench in anger and the faint thought that she might have a point crossed his mind.

Lucy hummed and took the flashlight away from him. “Come on.”

He didn’t speak, simply followed her back to his room. She pulled him inside with her and then closed the door behind them.

Grabbing the chair, Lucy sat down and waved him toward the bed. “Now, you can talk to me, remember?”

‘Lucy, this isn’t something you have to deal with,” Garcia said, sitting down and fiddling with the flashlight in his hands, turning it on and off. “I’m just fine, I promise.”

“Bullshit,” she said, shaking her head. “You’re on edge, you’re not sleeping, and last night you snapped at Jiya for sliding in the hallway in her socks.” She crossed her arms. “I am still expecting you to apologize to her.”

Garcia grunted and threw the flashlight into the corner of the room. “I’ll do that.”

“Garcia, please.” Lucy’s voice was barely a whisper but it broke through the stubborn anger living beneath his skin.

“Fine, fine. Is that what you want?” He growled and rubbed his hands over his face. “Yes, I’m angry about Jessica. I’m fucking pissed about being left completely in the dark about what was happening and not being able to do a damn thing to help. I’m so fucked up that I can’t sleep without checking every damn hole and crevice.”

He stood as he spoke, pacing the small space of his room like a caged tiger. “We spent hours on horseback to the Union soldiers camp and not once, not once, did you think to let me in on the idea that hey, Wyatt’s newly returned wife might be a Rittenhouse agent.” He bounced on his feet as he stalked around the room. “I get it. You were told not to tell me and that’s fine. I’m not mad at you.”

“You can be if you want.” Lucy looked down at the floor as she spoke. “It was a shitty thing to do. You’ve helped us so much and we should have trusted you. I should have pushed for it.”

He deflated a little at her words, giving her a sarcastic grin. “Careful, I might think you care about me.”

She laughed and leaned forward, cupping her chin in the palm of her hand. “God forbid that happen.”

Grumbling under his breath, Garcia continued his rant. “I’m mad at Wyatt, I’m mad at Agent Christopher, I’m mad at myself for not seeing it. The signs were right there when she came back, and I can’t help but think if I’d be just as blind, if I would trust-”

“If Lorena or Iris had come back you mean?” Lucy stood up from the chair and stepped in front of him, stopping his pacing. “You can’t know what you’d do.”

He shook his head and wished he still had the flashlight to throw, anything to throw. “I just keep seeing Lorena and instead of holding her, I’m pointing a gun at her face and interrogating her and I don’t know -”

Lucy cut his sentence short by wrapping her arms around his middle and holding him close. Garcia fell into her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder and ignored the tears threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered after a few minutes, pulling away and rubbing at his face. “I um, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

Lucy put her hand on his arm. “Garcia, we’ve seen each other in the darkest moments of our lives so believe me when I say that you would never put Lorena in that position.” She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his face. “Remember what you told me on the way to David Rittenhouse’s place?”

Breathing deep, Garcia took a seat on the bed and nodded. “Yeah. I remember.”

“You’re still that same man,” she said with a soft voice. “You would put their safety before your own and I trust in that and so should you.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Garcia knew that desperation coated his voice but he couldn’t stop the confession from slipping out. Lucy had a way of getting him to talk.

Sitting down next to him, Lucy leaned against his side. “Can you trust me then?”

Shuddering at the weight in those words, Garcia wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her tight. “Always.”

“Good,” she said, hugging him back with a fierce hold. “We’ll help each other. With trust and nightmares and spiders.”

He wrinkled his brow. “Spiders?”

Lucy nodded and scrunched up her face. “It’s why I was up in the first place. I was shifting around and saw one run under the couch.”

Grinning at her disgust, Garcia nodded. “I’ll help take care of the spiders.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Good.”

He gazed into her eyes and marveled at how she could be so strong and so willing to keep helping him back on his feet. All in return for a little aracnoid wrangling.

“So, can I sleep in here tonight?” Lucy asked.

And a safe place to sleep. Garcia rolled over to the far side of the bed and motioned to the empty spot.

“I’m not sleeping in that chair again,” he said. “But if you’re alright sharing?”

Stretching out next to him, Lucy put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. “This is fine.”

He froze at the contact and then relaxed with a shake of his head. As he relaxed into a comfortable position, Garcia thanked the universe for bringing Lucy into his life and drifted to sleep, a tiny historian at his side, guarding his dreams.

 


End file.
